shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spike
Introduction "Ancient Fighter" Spike is the First Mate of The Jolly Pirates and the first to join the crew. He loves to get into fights and has high hopes of becoming the King of the Pirates. His current bounty is 290,000,000. Appearance Personality Spike is a laid back individual who doesn't get easily excited. However, he can get passionate at times. Spike loves to fight since he's an adrenaline junkie, and enjoys anything that's challenging or risky. As a result, Spike doesn't mind jumping into the fray whenever he can. Spike prefers close quarter, hand to hand combat since it's the most challenging and dangerous form of fighting; but isn't against using a sword or two when necessary. In his free time, Spike likes to train his body and fighting techniques, and enjoys sparring with his nakama. Spike seems to grin a lot whenever he feels he's being challenged, whether it's a race, a game of chess, or an intense battle. In fights, this can intimidate and perhaps even scare weaker enemies. This is because Spike's grinning gives off the idea that he's mentally unstable, when in fact, he's perfectly healthy. Like the rest of his crew, Spike considers them all to be like a family to him, and is willing to defend them no matter what. The reason why Spike wants to find One Piece is because he believes it's the greatest adrenaline rush in the world. He's also decided upon becoming the greatest pirate in the world. Spike is rather proud of his strength and fighting skills. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat This is Spike's greatest asset in combat. Like his captain, he has no martial arts training and relies solely on his own fighting style. Because of his experience in fighting, Spike is a resourceful fighter; being able to adapt and adjust to the current situation at hand. He has a knack for creating new techniques and moves in the heat of battle. Physical Strength Strangely, Spike's strength far outclasses his own captain's, easily being able to be classified as "Superhuman." Spike has shown that his strength is capable of throwing houses and demolishing mountains. Spike claims that he took on three giants at once and won, but it's never been confirmed. Agility Again, Spike is faster than his captain and can be considered superhuman. Spike is fast enough to outrun a train and likes to brag that he could beat Kizaru in a foot race; however, he knows he isn't that fast. Spike combines his speed and strength to make himself a serious threat in combat. Endurance Spike's endurance is commendable, capable of withstanding many hits and blows before fainting. Like with his other boasts, Spike likes to tell others that not even a Buster Call could kill him. And like with the others, this is not so. Spike is aware of his limits. Though he isn't strong enough to take on a Buster Call, Spike shows an amazing level of endurance, allowing him to withstand a large amount of damage and brute force. Weapons Plated Fists The only things that could be considered weapons in Spike's arsenal would be his brass knuckles, which he calls "Plated Fists." They are made of a recently discovered, incredibly hard steel known as "Eve Steel," in contrast with Adam Wood. As such, the steel is considered to be highly durable (and expensive.) Devil Fruit Dino Dino no Mi, Model: Kentrosaurus Summary: Allows Spike to become a full Kentrosaurus or a Kentrosaurus hybrid. Used primarily for strength enhancement. Type: Ancient Zoan Usage: Spike uses this power only when he needs it. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation: At first, Spike was unable to learn Haki, though after some instruction and lessons from his crewmates, Spike can now wield Kenbunshoku Haki with effective skill, being capable of anticipating his opponents' moves and counter-attacking with his fighting prowess. His range is about 2/3rds of a mile. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments: At first, Spike was unable to learn Haki, though after some instruction and lessons from his crewmates, Spike can now wield Busoshoku Haki with effective skill, being capable of using it to make an invisible armor, strengthening his attacks, strengthening his Plated Fists, or fighting Logia users more effectively. 'List of Fighting Techniques' For further information, see the Dino Dino no Mi, Model: Kentrosaurus page. Relationships Crew Since Spike is the First Mate for The Jolly Pirates, he sees himself as being the one responsible for everyone else's safety and well being. He also fancies himself as the one who's 2nd in command among the crew, though the position has never been thoroughly considered, let alone appointed to a crew member. Spike, like the rest of his crew, considers his crewmates to be like a family to him, going so far as to announce that they are all "a family of freaks," or "a freakish family." When Chris is unable to perform his responsibilities as a Captain, it's usually Spike who will act as the crew's stand-in leader while Chris is away or incapacitated. Chris: Timber: Glory: Lawrence: Wyatt: Sakura: Aphro: Hanuman: Rune: Karen: Bach: Family Allies/ Friends The Red Falcon Pirates: The Dreaded Pirates: The Pudge Pirates: The Technicolour Pirates: The Devil Spawn Pirates: The Skyline Pirates: Enemies Marines: The Four Legged Pirates: The Collosal Pirates: Other Spike's Soldiers: History 'Spike the Crybaby' Spike was born and raised on Sabaody Archipelago for his entire life. He had one mother and one father, but was an only child. Life was... Well, rather difficult for Spike when he was little. He and his family were situated in Grove #5, so every day was a challenge for the family, seeing as how pirates and bounty hunters ran amok in the streets. Despite this, Spike and his parents seemed to know how to stay out of trouble. As for Spike, he wasn't always the cool-headed fighter that he is now. Back then, Spike was considered to be a crying mamma's boy, who always seemed to run to his parents for protection whenever something became too dangerous or scary for the young boy. This was completely true however, even if Spike tried to deny it at all costs. On the upside though, Spike constantly would get into fights with the neighborhood bullies who had started picking on him because of his crybaby attitude. This proved that Spike still had enough courage in his heart to stand up for himself whenever necessary. Rather unfortunately however, the bullies would always beat him up and force him to run back home to his parents with tears in his eyes, and snot running down his nose. Spike never won any of his fights back when he was little, so the result was always the same. If something were to ever upset Spike though, his parents were always kind enough to bring the young Spike to Sabaody Park in order to make him feel better. Spike loved his trips to Sabaody Park, and especially enjoyed the roller coasters (or any fast rides for that matter. Though the roller coasters were still his #1 favorite attraction.) It was because of the roller coasters, that Spike eventually developed his constant desire for challenges and risks. Unfortunately for Spike, his family wasn't exactly known for their wealth, which explained why they could only live in Grove #5. So money for trips to Sabaody Park was scarce, and Spike would have to wait a fairly long amount of time before he could go back. As a result, Spike savored every minute he had while within Sabaody Park, and tried his best to be patient until the day he could go back arrived. Life for Spike was like this for quite a long while. Awaiting trips to Sabaody Park while making half hearted attempts to stand up for himself. And onto this, was the fact that Spike would constantly have to watch his back, for pirates and bounty hunters lurked about at every corner. Pirates were especially bad, since many weren't afraid to harm a child. This was Spike's early years, where nothing changed for quite some time. That was, until Spike was a little bit older, somewhere around the age of 14. One day, a certain group of pirates had taken up residence on Sabaody Archipelago in order to get ready for the New World. Most people avoided them, not wanting to get themselves into danger. Though for whatever reason, Spike became curious about these pirates. They seemed to have a different air about them, that most other pirates lacked. One day, Spike shadowed the crew until they had reached a local bar. The crew was revealed to be The Smooth Pirates, named after "Smooth" Davy, the captain of the crew. It was said that Davy got his Epithet, not for his success with the ladies, but because of his slik skin, especially on his face. Davy's friends seemed to like to make jokes about about this fact, much to Davy's irritation. As Spike looked through the window, eyeing The Smooth Pirates with endless interest, one of the crew members noticed Spike's presence and made note of it to the others. At first, Spike's heart began to throb, since Spike hadn't gained enough courage to stand up to a whole crew of pirates. He wanted to run. However, Davy called out to him and invited the boy to join the party they were having. At first, Spike was hesitant, not wanting to let himself get caught by pirates. It was Davy's Marksman who then got Spike to agree, stating that he'd shoot Spike in the foot if Spike didn't accept their invitation. Spike quickly agreed, and while trying to hold back his tears, he sluggishly made his way to Davy's side and sat down on a bar stool. The Smooth Pirates let out a roar of laughter filled with cheer. Spike seemed confused. Davy then explained that his Marksman, "Trigger Finger" Flint, never meant to go along with his threat, and merely wanted Spike to come in and join them. The pirates then laughed again as Spike angrily reprimanded Flint. Davy then asked Spike why he came close to crying earlier, and Spike yelled back, saying, "I wasn't crying, you damn pirate! It's just dusty in this place! Doesn't anyone ever clean it?!" The room went silent after that, with all eyes on Spike. Davy too, was staring at the boy. Spike covered his mouth with his hands, wishing he hadn't insulted Davy. He wanted to run, but his legs were numb. Then, Davy began to smirk. The Smooth Pirates were laughing once again, and this time they were cheering Spike for his bravado. Spike seemed confused again. Davy complimented the boy for his courage and introduced himself, saying he was the captain of the famous Smooth Pirates. Spike said he hadn't heard of any Smooth Pirates, which led the crew to complain that they weren't really all that popular. In comedic fashion, Spike shouted that he hadn't said that The Smooth Pirates weren't popular, but rather, Spike hadn't heard of them until now. The crew had a good laugh at their own expense soon after. Spike asked why Davy's men were so light hearted about being insulted and why they weren't acting like the other notorious pirate crews on the Grand Line. Davy mentioned that he was a man who was only interested in adventure, and cared nothing for money, fame, or power. He had wanted to see what the Grand Line was like, and soon wanted to explore the New World. As Davy and Spike continued to exchange personal information to each other, some commotion could be heard going on outside. Davy ran out to see what was happening. It seemed that a group of slave traders had arrived and were attempting to capture a rather lovely, young woman, hoping that her looks would sell highly at the Human Auction House. Davy then threatened the slave traders that if they went through with their actions, then someone was going to die. Spike watched on from within the bar alongside The Smooth Pirates. Spike was impressed, yet bewildered at the same time. He wondered why Davy would challenge such dangerous men by himself. Davy's Marksman, Flint, mentioned that Davy was a man who didn't show unnecessary fear, and that he should know, being Davy's first mate and younger brother as well. Flint told Spike to watch Davy closely, as to understand what it meant to be a courageous man. It was as if Flint knew that Spike was a cowardly child all along. Spike kept his gaze focused on Davy the entire time. A fight soon broke out as one of the slave traders attempted to shoot Davy. Davy responded by quickly dodging the bullet and delivering a swift punch to the man's face. Spike's face turned to that of admiration and excitement as he saw what Davy was capable of doing. Davy then made quick work of the other slave traders, and soon the group were seen running for the hills, threatening to kill Davy if they ever saw him again. Davy began laughing, and soon his crewmates did too. Before returning to the party at the bar, Davy made an attempt to flirt with the woman he had saved. He was soundly rejected, which caused even more laughter from his crew. Even Spike began to laugh as well, which then began to cause the welled up tears from earlier to fall down his cheeks in joy. Spike was glad that he had made some new friends, and that he had seen what he wanted to become. A brave man, like the great captain Davy. For around 2 weeks, Spike tried to spend as much time with The Smooth Pirates as possible, having developed a strong friendship with the crew. They had already done so much together, despite only knowing each other for 14 days. One day, when Spike was on his way to meet up with Davy, Flint, and the others, he had come across the bullies who had tormented him for years. Spike told them off, saying that he was now older and didn't need to waste his time worrying about bullies. The boys took this as a challenge and started to mock Spike, making attempts to literally push him around in the process with smug smirks on their faces. Spike began to try and fight the boys, but since they had outnumbered Spike, and were a tad bit stronger than him, they began to gain the advantage in their fight. During the short encounter, Spike had recalled the bravery that Davy had displayed and tried to imitate it as best as he could. He began to make large boasts and swing his arms and legs around wildly, believing that he was being a brave man. Sadly, Spike wasn't being brave. He still had the memories of being beaten up by the very same bullies going through his mind. What he had truly wanted to do was to run away, so he could avoid getting badly injured. Eventually, he found himself getting hurt, and it was as bad as he had feared it would be. When the bullies felt satisfied, they left the battered Spike as he layed on the ground. The bullies may have been laughing, but Spike was still crying. Slowly, but surely, Spike made his way to The Smooth Pirates. When the crew saw how badly beaten Spike looked, they kindly asked the boy what had happened. Spike felt too embarassed to say he had lost a fight, especially after having tried to act as brave as Davy. He simply made up lies about how some other pirate crew had attacked him for his money. Some members of the crew believes him, commenting on how cruel some pirates could be. Davy and Flint merely exchanged looks and payed full attention to Spike. Davy called Spike out on his lie with the young Spike trying to deny it. In the end, Flint mentioned that Spike's lie was poorly done, seeing as how he wasn't beaten up TOO badly. It was obvious that a pirate crew would have done much worse. Spike finally admitted to his lie and clenched his fists and teeth in anger, having grown sick of being beaten up and having no way of putting an end to it. Flint then piped up afterward, saying he had seen the whole thing from a distance. He was going to go find Spike and meet up with him in order to let him know where Davy and the others were, but when he saw Spike confronting the bullies earlier, he decided to watch, wanting to see how Spike would handle the situation. Spike simply became more frustrated, now averting his gaze from the pirates he had grown to admire. Spike was too humiliated to say a word and simply began to hate himself due to his own weakness. Flint then asked why Spike hadn't learned anything from 2 weeks ago. Spike was fed up with being quiet and stated that he was trying to be brave. Davy simply began taking a drink of alchohol from a glass he was holding. Flint commended Spike for the fact that he stood up to the bullies, but also noted that Spike's courage was merely an act, that it wasn't real courage at all. Spike felt insulted and asked why it wasn't enough. Davy finally spoke up, saying that as long as you keep worrying about the little things in life, like getting hurt, then you would never be able to improve yourself. Spike went quiet after that, trying to make sense of what Davy had said. Davy told Spike not to think about it too much and to let it sink in over time. He invited Spike to spend the day with them in order to forget his troubles. Spike merely grumbled that he wanted to go to Sabaody Park and ride the roller coasters. The crew then went on with their usual business, acting as if nothing had happened. In time, Spike too went on with having a good time. As the day began to get late, Davy announced that The Smooth Pirates would be preparing to leave for the New World tomorrow and that they needed their rest. Spike pleaded for The Smooth Pirates to stay just a little longer, or at the very least, to let Spike join them. Davy declined. While it was true that it was unfair to suddenly announce that they'd be leaving, Davy reminded Spike of how dangerous the Grand Line was, and how much more dangerous the New World would be. He made a bit of a joke about how Spike's cowardly nature would simply slow The Smooth Pirates down. The crew laughed and Spike got mad. It was business as usual. As Spike was beginning to come to terms with the fact that he'd have to say goodbye, a familiar voice rang out. It was the slave traders from 2 weeks prior. They had taken notice of Davy's presence and decided to act upon it. Now with a larger group, the slave traders announced that they'd exact their revenge on The Smooth Pirates. Without warning, they charged and fiercely assaulted the pirate crew. With little time to react, Davy ordered his men to fight back. A battle was waged soon after with both sides going at it. Spike was scared out of his mind, he didn't want to be in the middle of this mess. Spike then made a run for it, trying to get through the thick crowd of fighting slave traders and pirates. As he did, he could feel someone grab the back of his shirt collar. It was the slave trader leader. Spike wailed as he waved his arms and legs to and fro, trying to get himself free. Davy took notice and ordered the slave trader to release Spike. The slave trader stated that Spike was a bargaining chip. In return for his safety, The Smooth Pirates would have to agree to go with the slave traders to the Human Auction House, as a way to make up for ruining their chances earlier. At first, Davy refused to agree to those terms, and was about to attack the slave trader. Spike was beginning to cry again, now afraid of dieing, and afraid of what would happen to Davy if he were to agree to become a slave. Spike had seen slaves before, so he knew how horrible the slave masters would treat Davy if he weer to agree. The slave trader simply held a pistol to Spike's head, reaffirming that he wasn't afraid to use drastic measures if need be. He then decided to strike a new deal. It would be Davy alone for Spike's safety. Sure, Davy wasn't exactly as attractive as the woman was, but if people knew he was a pirate captain, then that could perhaps be enough to make up for the money lost by not catching the woman. Everyone went silent for a minute, not knowing what they could do to put an end to the situation. Spike began asking (while crying) Davy why he simply didn't use his speed to disarm the slave trader. Davy simply pointed out that this time, the slave traders had outnumbered the pirates. So even if Davy had defeated their leader, someone could simply shoot him or Spike within the second he made contact with the slave trader. Spike's crying went silent, now being too afraid to even make a sound. Flint pulled out his rifle, prepared to take a shot upon Davy's command. Davy simply told Flint to lower his weapon as he slowly approached the slave trader, with his arms raised above his head. Spike looked on in fear, hoping that what he feared was going to happen, wouldn't happen. Davy agreed to the terms, which delighted the slave trader. The slave trader threw Spike to the ground and ordered Davy to follow him. The Smooth Pirates were enraged, about to unleash an unbridled attack upon the slave traders. Davy quickly ordered them to stand down. Flint agreed, and then so did the others. As they did, Spike began to lose it. All the fear that he had been feeling at that moment was finally unleashed, but not as true fear. It was now channeled into rage and fury. Spike was too afraid of losing his new friend Davy, and so in a split second, he abandoned all care for himself and for others. He became a wild animal, intent on killing the slave trader. Davy simply looked back at Spike with a grin, saying, "see kid? THIS is true bravery! I know everything will work out fine for me in the long run! All that matters is that you're safe! Hell, before you know it, i'll be sailing the New World in no time! Hahahaha!!!" At that moment, Spike began to understand what Davy had meant. Davy had abandoned all of the unnecessary doubt and worry in his mind in order to accomplish what needed to be done. Earlier, he needed to save a woman in need. Now, he had saved Spike. This is what the courage that Flint and Davy had mentioned ealier was like. And now, Spike could feel it in his heart as well. He now no longer felt attached to his own safety, and seemed to care more for Davy than himself. Spike charged at the slave trader at full strength, and began pounding on the man's leg. The slave trader simply pushed Spike back and kicked him in the face, sending him crashing to the ground. The slave trader felt tempted to shoot, but remembered that he had a deal to uphold, and so he simply ordered his group to join him in leaving. Flint ran up to Spike and picked him up into his arms as he watched his older brother walk off with the slave traders. Davy turned back to his beloved friends with a smile, and made one last statement. "See you guys back on the ship! Remember, we're setting sail for the New World!" The Smooth Pirates tried to hold back their tears, as Davy's words had hit them hard. They knew that Davy was merely bluffing, but they couldn't help but weep for the sad fate that was going to befall him. Spike however, seemed surprised to see Flint and the others crying. It was as if he was watching all the pain and suffering he was feeling up until now on the outside. Flint asked Spike if he thought any less of them for crying. Spike was speechless. Flint simply stated, "even brave men cry every once in a while. After all, noone can truly erase fear from their hearts. It's what you do with that fear that matters, Spike." After the incident was all said and done, The Smooth Pirates prepared to set sail for the New World without Davy, leaving Spike behind in the process. Flint explained that if Davy was truly alive, then he'll find The Smooth Pirates in the New World somehow. He also hoped that Spike would take to the seas one day to see just how silly his fears were compared to the vastness of the world. Spike agreed that he'd set sail as a pirate one day, and become the greatest pirate in the world. That was the last time The Smooth Pirates, Spike, and Davy saw each other. Years passed after that. Spike had grown into a fine young man. Over the course of his life, he amassed a moderately sized group of delinquent followers and started the "Spike's Soldiers," which was merely a simple street gang. Spike went on to attain superhuman strength, a bigger gang, a nickname ("Street Punk,") and a brave heart. Sometime before he met Jolly D. Chris and started his life as a pirate, Spike had encountered his old childhood bullies, who were still up to no good. Both Spike and the bullies got into one last fight, with the winner being Spike. In all honesty, it was no contest. Wielding his newfound courage, Spike beat his bullies into a pulp and then instilled fear into their hearts. It was on that day that Spike's Soldiers was formed. Some time later, Spike came into possession of two brass knuckles made of Eve Steel. He named them the "Plated Fists," and after that, Spike ended up eating a Devil Fruit, the Dino Dino Fruit, Model: Kentrosaurus. Eventually, the time came when destiny called out to Spike. News of Gol D. Roger's death made its way to Sabaody Archipelago. When Spike learned of this, and that if anyone could find Roger's treasure, they'll become "King of the Pirates," Spike found the idea to be too good to pass up. Although he wanted to go out to sea immediately, Spike stayed on Sabaody Archipelago for the sake of his gang, who had come to like and respect Spike as if he were a father figure. Eventually, the day came when Spike's destiny came looking for him in the form of Jolly D. Chris. Spike's journey to find the One Piece all began on that fateful day... 'The Encounter with Jolly D. Chris' 'Spike, the First Mate' 'The Reunion and the War' 'Adventures in the New World' Character Design Spike's name was meant to sound like a cliche "bad boy" name while referring to his Devil Fruit power. Major Battles 'Pre-Time Skip' *Spike and Chris versus Aokiji (Escaped) *Spike versus Tako (Won) *Spike, Timber and Chris versus Ika (Won) *Spike, Timber, Chris, Glory and Lawrence versus Vice Admiral Grim (Won) *Spike and Sakura vs. Hamburg, Pickles, and Big Pan (Won) *Spike vs. Dasher (Lost) *Spike. Chris, Sakura, and The Dreaded Pirates vs. Aokiji (Won) *(Battle(s) at Minos Island) 'Post-Time Skip' *Spike and The Jolly Pirates vs. The Collosal Pirates (Interrupted) *Spike vs. First Mate of The Collosal Pirates (Tie and Escaped) *(The Skyline War) *Spike and The Jolly Pirates vs. Valkerie (Lost) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Interestingly, Spike, the First Mate of the crew, is the one who wants to become Pirate King, not his captain. *Spike gained the Epithet "Ancient Fighter" due to his Devil Fruit power. *One of the possible names I had thought of for Spike was Len, a shortened form of the word "Millenium." *Spike's birthday is on Earth Day. *Spike's other Epithet, "Aniki," and the fact that he can become a dinosaur are reminiscent of the character Agumon from Digimon Savers/Data Squad, who can evolve into a huge dinosaur and calls his human partner "Aniki." It's "Boss" in the dub. *I thought it'd be cool to give Spike his own unofficial theme. Spike's theme is "Through the Night," the opening credits song for the anime Outlaw Star. Lyrics can be found here. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirate Category:First Mate Category:Epithet Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Ancient Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Human Category:Male Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:The Jolly Pirates Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Haki Users